


i love you for this, and so much more

by daintilyharry



Series: short fluffy drabbles (about louis and harry admiring each other) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (AGAIN SORRY I JUST LOVE FLUFF), Fluff, M/M, Song fics, is this body worship?? again??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintilyharry/pseuds/daintilyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just admires Harry.... a lot...</p><p>so this one basically compliments the previous one i just wrote and it's based off "I Do Not Love You" by Ron Pope and it's a beautiful song and it reminded me off Louis and Harry which got me writing this now I am sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you for this, and so much more

His lips, Louis thinks. Those pink lips, soft. Comforting. Always putting him at ease, the way they linger over his. Something about his lips that drives him weak. Louis laughs because he knows Harry puts honey lip-balm on it, but it just adds that extra sweetness to his kisses.

His eyes, Louis thinks. Those sweet green eyes lively, bright, alive. The one that he gets to look at, the ones that are his. Those green eyes that stare at Louis hours on end, thinking he wouldn't notice. He loves the way Harry looks at him in admiration making him feel wanted and loved.

His hands, Louis thinks. His big hands that just fits Louis; hands fitting like puzzle pieces. Those hands that caresses him, glorifying Louis' body, touching all of him. It makes him feel like he's touched by an angel on earth. Those hands that are there to hold him, calm him. Quieting down his barely calmed soul.

The way Harry's mind works is something to adore, Louis thinks. His optimism, positivity, his hopefulness, being bright, the way he moves through a room, inflicting smiles on peoples faces. It's something to marvel at and admire. Those are the kind of people everyone look up to, but for now he is someone Louis looks up to.

The first time they had met was when they were young and naive. They did not know what this world had in store for them. But the moment one of them burst through the door, with hope for each other, somewhere in their heart told them they we're going to mean a lot more to each other over time, and they're pretty damn sure it will happen over time.

Because today, Harry is that part of Louis that keeps him strong. The one that holds him up in the darkest of days, where he wants to give up and drop everything that's there. Harry is there to pick up the pieces and clean up the mess he has left himself. Harry is a part of Louis' heart, the one that filled up the empty gaps sewed back the holes and the rips that were destroyed by people who had left him in the past.

Louis had found someone he was looking for. At a young age, he had met someone who will stop him breaking. Harry who is his sanity, what brings him back down to earth. His arm that he falls back to, wrapped around him, the one he falls asleep on to forget all his problems. His anchor that prevents him from drifting away from reality. His float that keeps his head above water, keeping him from drowning. His ship that will bring him back home. His heart. His everything. He loves him for all of this and so much more.


End file.
